


naked runner

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, who doesnt love a bellarke baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: There's a loose baby and she's on the move.





	naked runner

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, jan. 16, 2017.

“Miller to the East Gate, do you copy?”

Bellamy grabs his radio from his belt and brings it to his mouth. “Blake, here. What’s up?”

He hears the radio crackle for a moment before Miller’s voice returns, sounding a bit off, like he’s trying to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah…we’ve got a naked runner headed your way. ETA about thirty seconds.”

Bellamy stares at the radio in confusion, then looks out over the camp. He doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary, let alone anyone naked. “Miller, what are you…”

Then he sees it. 

Well, he sees Clarke first. She is sprinting towards the gate, though she doesn’t look worried. In fact, it appears that she’s  _laughing_.

“Nelly! Nelly, you stop this right now!”

His gaze moves a few yards ahead of Clarke, where their two-year-old daughter is toddling away as fast as her chubby little legs can carry her,  _butt naked_.

Bellamy descends the ladder from the top of the wall in record time, his feet planting firmly on the ground just in time for Nelly to round the bend. She squeals in delight when she sees him, and he settles into a crouch, arms wide.

“Hi, Dah!” she cries, collapsing into his arms. She’s been slowly transitioning from “Dada” to “Daddy”, but whenever she’s excited or agitated she shortens it to just “Dah”. 

“Is this the naked runner I was on high alert for?” he asks, scooping her up and blowing a raspberry into her belly. “Huh? Is it you?”

Clarke catches up to them, panting, her fingers digging into the stitch in her side. She almost thinks of it as a good thing, how out of shape she is- she hasn’t had to run in a long time. 

“Penelope Griffin-Blake,” she says, trying to look stern, “you  _do not_ run away from me like that.”

Nelly curls into Bellamy’s chest, grabbing the collar of his jacket like she has been every time he’s held her since she was an infant. “I go see Daddy,” she pouts.

“We were  _going_ to go see Daddy once we were all dressed,” Clarke says, fondness winning out over exasperation. Bellamy wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side, giving her a soft kiss. “You gave the whole camp quite the show, missy.”

“Well, if anyone had to run through this camp naked, I’m sure they were glad it was  _you_.” Bellamy bops her on the nose. “Your butt is a lot cuter than Jasper’s.”

Clarke wrinkles her nose. “I had tried to block that out, thank you very much.”

“Daddy eat lunch?” Nelly asks, patting Bellamy’s chest. 

“You think with your belly, don’t you?” he laughs, adjusting her so that she rests on his hip. “Alright, we can get lunch.”

“Clothes first,” Clarke says, pinching Nelly’s naked butt. 

Bellamy agrees. “Clothes first. Then we’ll see about getting you some strawberries, hm?”

Nelly claps her hands. “Staw-bewwies!”

Bellamy and Clarke walk hand-in-hand back to their cabin. It only takes two minutes to wrestle Nelly into her clothes, her face resting in an adorable pout the whole time, and then they’re off to the canteen. 

(Uncle Miller makes sure the ‘naked runner’ nickname sticks until she’s fifteen, much to her embarrassment.)


End file.
